Talk:Haruno Yukinoshita/@comment-189.202.32.196-20160801051412
The other girls are starting to be open about their feelings and attraction to Hachiman. I'm afraid it won't be too long before they force him to choose one of the girls. Although, in fact, they've already started to push him towards that direction and I'm sure Haruno has seen through that. I'm sure she was expecting that to happen all along. Some say that she's moving the strings in order to pair Yukino and Hayato together. But why? Does she favor Hayato more than Hachiman? Or is she trying to prevent what happened in the past between Yukino and Hayato? I don't know. But what I know is that among all the girls who are probably in love with him (or developing feelings for him) so far Haruno is the only one who's not trying to force Hachiman to choose. Sure, she once warned Hachiman not to make Yukino cry. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she's trying to force him to be with Yukino. Now that I think about it she's probably trying to find someone for him as well. I mean think about it. Why else would she insist him to go with Hayato in their date with Kaori and her friend. Yes, the operation was to make Hayato look good in front of Yukino (and probably Yui as well), but it might also have been intended to open Kaori's eyes in order to realize what Hachiman really worths. But here is the real question assuming I was correct: why would she bother to help Hachiman as well? Is it because of pitty, sympathy, recognition, or something else. If she's indeed trying to save Hachiman as well, then why does she think he's worthyto be saved? Is it only because of the unusual interest that he awoke on her? Or is she slowly developing feelings for him as well? I said earlier that the only thing they have in common is their mutual quest for genuineness. But that might not be true at all. Just like Hachiman she's constantly playing the role of villain and is always masking her real nature (and probably her real feelings as well). They are also the older siblings of their respective families and care deeply about their younger sisters in their own way (even if they don't always show it). They may have more in common than what they admit, but still, among all the girls Haruno is the one with the least chance to be together with Hachiman. If the theory of the love triangle between Hayato, Yukino, and herself is correct, then it is almost certain that they will never share a close and intimate relationship and less to end up together even if they were to develop a genuine attraction for each other. In any case, I don't think I want to see how the story ends. I don't want to see the other girls pushing Hachiman to make a decision. And if the theory is correct, I don't want to see Haruno putting herself aside for the sake of Yukino and Hachiman even if it was to avoid a love triangle.